College
by mechanical.freak
Summary: Massie was dating Cam until he disappeared the day before they were supposed to leave for their summer vacation. When Cam returns, Massie is back with Derrick. So Cam dates Claire again. They all apply to college. Then the drama happens...
1. INTRODUCTION

**INTRODUCTION**

Massie and Cam were a happy couple.  
They had a whole summer planned ahead of them to spend together. They were both going to Cornell - they were going to live together in an apartment.  
The day before they were supposed to leave, Cam disappeared. He didn't call her or leave any message.  
Massie is completely heartbroken.  
Much changes over the summer while Cam was gone. Massie was back with Derrick.  
Then, when Cam returns, Claire begins dating Cam.  
Massie never understood why Cam left, and Cam thinks it's Massie's fault.  
What did Claire tell Cam that day before they were supposed to leave?

**Please Review!  
This is my first fic... plz b nice...  
CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM accepcted!  
FLAMES... plz dont burn meeee...  
should i continue this story? **


	2. Over Him

** MASSIE/CAM/CLAIRE/DERRICK  
SENIOR YEAR**

"Are you really over him?" Claire asked. Massie ran her fingers through her hair and nearly spat, "I told you I am, I lost count how many times I've said it." She held her cell phone with her shoulder as she switched her items from her Dior clutch to her Chanel hang bag. "I'd love to stay on the phone, but I have to meet Derrick. Okay?"  
"Cam's back from Connecticut."  
"Fine, I'll say hi to him."

The truth was, Massie already knew. Cam had called her. It felt a little nice that Massie got the call before Claire. She was driving her insane.  
It happened about 3 months ago, right before summer vacation. Well, a month _before _that, Massie and Cam hooked up. Don't worry – Cam and Claire were long broken up. They began dating, then real feelings developed. Once Claire realized that what Massie and Cam had was real, she began to despise Massie. She hardly talked to her anymore; she insulted her whenever she had the chance too. She became a complete bitch, more than anyone could imagine.

Then, right when school ended, 3 months ago, well…Cam left. Massie and Cam had planned a whole summer together. He ditched her. Massie didn't even know why he did it. She practically sulked the whole summer. She usually never sulked. And to this, Claire was compelled. They were friends again.

But now that Cam was back, things were about to change. Massie heard it in the tone of Claire's voice during the call – she was mad again, but more smug. Claire thought she had a chance with Cam, and that he'd put Massie aside forever. And as for Cam, it was a little too late for them to get back. Massie was back with Derrick. And it was time for everyone to move on.

Massie reached Derricks house. "Derrick, hey," she greeted giving him a kiss on the lips. "Did you hear?" he asked, "Cam's back." Massie did her best to stay cool. She was good at it. "Yeah, he called me." Derrick paused his video game. "So… you're… you're over him, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Massie slammed her bag on his bed and snapped, "Why is everyone asking me the same question over and over again? We broke up a long time ago! He- -"  
"It was only 3 months ago, Mass. You sulked over him."  
"I _so_ did not sulk, okay?"  
"You were nearly helpless- -"  
"Until you saved me. Right?"

Derrick grinned proudly. "You know… you never rewarded me for that…" Massie grinned right back. "So you _are_ over him, right?" Massie sighed. "Would I be here if I wasn't?" she asked, "And in this position?" Derrick laughed.


	3. A Date With Claire

"Hey! Cam!" Claire greeted enthusiastically. "Hey," he said as he entered Starbucks. "How is it being back in New York?" Claire asked as she sipped her latte little by little. "Well, it's kind of… nice. Connecticut was a little dull for me. I mean, having been in New York."  
"Right."

"So… I-I don't mean to pry, or anything, but… you and Massie are done?" Cam put his coffee down. "Yeah, I guess we are. And, Claire, I'm… glad you told me about the…"  
"Incident," Claire filled in. Cam chuckled. "So what are we doing today?"  
"Oh, I thought maybe we could catch a movie," she replied, "Catch up on a few things?"

Cam sat straight and replied, "Yeah, sounds cool… because, I mean, you know, I'm completely over Massie. Everything we did was a total… _fiasco_, yeah. I knew it wasn't going to work anyways- -"  
"You're afraid to run into Massie and Derrick… together…" Cam didn't reply. "You know, it's okay. Really. And, remember, Massie hates watching movies at a theater."  
"… no, no, yeah, of course. I know. So what are we watching?"  
"Well, I thought we could watch Juno. That new movie? Kristen saw it – she said it was really good."  
"Isn't that movie for chicks and old people?"  
"No, it's for _everyone_."  
"Okay, whatever you say."

_LATER ON_

"That was better than I expected," Cam said, a big smile on his face, "both the movie and this tacos."  
"I told you Taco Bell isn't bad. At least this tacos," Claire said back.  
"Oh! I completely forgot to ask you!" Cam said, "Where are you applying? I mean, _I'm_ still applying to Columbia and Cornell."  
"I'm still applying to Cornell too. I'm also applying to Georgetown… and just in case, UCLA."  
"They're all great schools."

They walked to Claire's house talking about college. "So, I'm here," Claire said. She was lingering. She expected a kiss. Cam weighed it. Massie _was_ out of the scene; she's the one who hurt him in the first place, why would she care? Besides, everyone wants it to be Claire and Cam.

He leant in just a bit. She closed her eyes. He leant in a little further, a little hesitantly. The problem wasn't Massie. It was him. Was he willing to kiss her? But, he convinced himself by reviewing the pros again. Then he kissed her.  
Because that's how people think it's supposed to be.

Cam walked back home wondering why he felt so uncomfortable and… weird. Kissing Claire was more awkward than fun. It didn't feel right. "Cam?" a voice behind him said. He recognized it instantly – he would have noticed her presence from her apple-strawberry scent she wore for the summer anyway. He turned back. "Massie."


	4. Let's Talk About It

"So you're back, huh," Massie said. He saw that her eyes weren't welcoming – they were ice hard. Her stare pierced through his heart. What did he ever do? Massie was the bad one. She was the whole reason he decided to leave for the whole summer. He couldn't spend a whole summer with Massie knowing what she had done.

"I know you don't want me here. But I'm not here to leave anymore- -"  
"So, what, you want to get back with me now? Or stay together, whatever you think?" Massie interrupted Cam.  
"I never said that."  
"But isn't that what you mean? Well, Cam, no. No. You can't, just like, ditch me, not call me or mail anything, or me then call when you _get back_, then ask for us to get back! That is just wrong! I was waiting all summer for you, and you didn't even call."  
"What? Call and tell you what? You _know_ why I left."  
"… what? So now it's my fault you left? What the hell, Cam?! I called you so many times, my phone bill could've saved a whole third world country!"  
"So you want to talk about it. Why did you call me? To explain yourself?"  
"What is there to explain?"  
"_EVERYTHING!_"_  
"_Like why you ditched me?! Why you just one day decided to blow off our summer plans?!_"_  
"Massie, you bitch about _me_ all the time, but have you ever thought about what _you've_ done? You haven't, have you! Because that's just it with you. It's always about you, and you think you can get away with anything you do. I mean, _you_ always chose what movie to watch. _You_ always began our fights. _You_ always ditched me for your god damned air headed friends! _You_ ditched _me! _Yeah, you ditched- -"  
"That's enough! You can't put this all on me, Cam."  
"Yes, I can, Massie. And not to sound like you, but it's _all your fault._"  
"… I just- - I don't know what your problem is. I really don't. I thought we were on such a good track! But from the sound of it, you were just feigning interest in me all those times- -"  
"Drop it Massie. You're with Derrick now, right? Aren't you just happy?"

Cam didn't expect the look on Massie's face when she looked up at him. Her eyes were all watery and her cheeks were rosy. "Is that what you really think?" she blurted. Cam almost felt guilty. He saw that Massie wasn't trying to do anything, for instance sound as cool as possible or keep her chin held high. The only thing she was trying was holding back her tears.  
But, all this wasn't enough reparation for what she did. "Yeah," he said.


	5. It's Time to Apply

**3 MONTHS AFTER CAM'S RETURN**

"It's really time to apply," Claire said. Her breathing was quick. She was very nervous. Cam held her hand. He was just as nervous as Claire. "Come on. Let's get them in the box before we... drown our applications with our sweat." Claire giggled, still nervous. He squeezed her hand.

"Ready?" he asked. After a few moments, Claire nodded. They each took a deep breath. "3…2…1…" Claire whispered. The envelopes were in. "I'm sure we'll get in," Cam assured.

Meanwhile, Massie and Derrick were doing the same thing, rolls exchanged. "It's alright, Derrick, we're getting in. And Cam and or Claire probably wouldn't be there because I'm going. It would be awkward, you know?" Massie said. He nodded. He probably wasn't listening.

"There's no point in waiting. We've been here for 10 minutes," Massie reminded. He kept nodding though. "Ugh!" Massie yelled. She snatched the application and threw it in the post box with hers. "See, we're done. Everything is done. Cornell, here we come. Alright?" Derrick looked mortified, as if someone died right before his own eyes. "God, Derrick, you applied to like 5 colleges! You'll get into _one_ of them, at least."

"We'll be apart if I don't get in! The only college we've applied to together is Cornell!" Derrick panicked. "You're being such a Dylan! Just shut up!" Massie snapped. Derrick had a new look on his face all of a sudden. He was tense and uneasy.

Claire and Cam walked towards them holding hands. Massie hadn't talked to either of them since that day. Derrick hadn't either. Her automatic reaction was to ring her arm around Derricks. The only not-awkward people were Claire and Derrick. So, Derrick greeted, "Hi, Claire."

"Hi, Derrick," she greeted back. Both guys had their eyes on the ground, but Massie and Claire had both their eyes staring into each other with hate. "So, we just put our apps in the box," Derrick said towards Claire. "Oh, so did we. Where did you apply, Derrick?"

Derrick looked up trying to remember. "Uh, I applied to UC Berkley, Georgetown, Stanford, New York, and Cornell."  
"Oh, really!" Claire said, "We applied to Cornell too."

Instantly, Massie blurted, "What? Wait - I thought you were applying to Pennsylvania, you know, like you've always wanted to?" Claire glared at Massie. Cam spoke though, "Claire's always wanted to go to Cornell. And no, we aren't going to change our college choices because of your preference, Massie." Derrick was on defense now. "Claire, I do remember you saying you want to go to Pennsylvania. Remember you went to the convention with Josh?" Now Claire was in shit.

With her other arm, Massie put her arm on her hip and bulged it to show that she's on for a game. Claire apparently already gave up. Her eyes were on the floor. The old Claire over won her, and so did Massie. Just to make her feel worse, before walking past them, Massie whispered to Claire, "I know everything you're hiding. And if you get into Cornell, which you probably won't, I will make your life a living hell." They strode past the two.

Massie heard Cam ask, "What did she say now?" and Claire reply, "Nothing." Derrick nudged her and told, "Doesn't Cam seem a little cold? He's been ignoring me ever since he got back. I don't get it. Oh – what did you tell Claire?"  
"I just said I know everything. Like, all her secrets."  
"Do you?"  
"No. Just that she wanted to go to Pennsylvania, not Cornell. It freaked her out. It's one of my many tricks. Poor Claire. She tries way too hard. That's why Cam doesn't love her. I could see it in his eyes. There was much love lost."  
"…What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It's supposed to mean Cam doesn't love Claire, that's all."  
"Don't you mean he's still in love with you?"

Massie stopped walking. "What?" Derrick sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." Massie didn't follow him in walking though. "No, Derrick, tell me, what are you saying?" Derrick stopped and sighed again. He dropped his shoulders. "I just mean, I think you're a little jealous. I'm not saying anything more."  
"But I'm _not_ jealous, Derrick."  
"Okay, fine."  
"… What is that, _okay, fine, I believe you_, or, _okay, fine, whatever_?"  
"It's _okay, fine, I forgive you._"  
"Forgive? Who said _forgive_?"  
"Look, Massie, are we really going to fight about this?"  
"I want to know what there is to forgive!"  
"Nothing! Can we just let it go!"  
"… Fine. But I'm going to find out what you mean."  
"Fine."


	6. Acceptance Letters

**3 MONTHS BEFORE COLLEGE  
ACCEPTANCE LETTERS **

"Cam? Are you there?" Claire gushed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Cam said.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Yeah."

* * *

"Ready, Derrick?" Massie asked.  
"Yeah."

* * *

_"3…2…1…"_

Massie, with her laptop next to her, iChat open with Derrick, read, "Dear Ms. Block, here at Cornell blablablablabla, this doesn't matter, that doesn't matter… we are _proud to inform _- - Oh my god!! I got in!! I did it!! I got in!!"

Derrick ripped open the envelope and looked at Massie on his laptop. "Okay. Dear. Mr. Harrington…. I didn't get in…"  
"... What?"  
"… I'm just kidding, I got in!! I got in to all the colleges!!" he squealed like a girl. He held his letter to the camera showing Massie the letter.

Cam slowly pulled his letter out. "Dear Mr. Fisher… I got in, Claire, I got in!"

Claire ripped the rim of her letter carefully. She read aloud, slowly and clearly, "Dear Ms. Lyons… we inform you with… much regret... you have not been selected for admission...I don't believe it," Claire said. Her face was white. She felt as if a million super balls from every angle were hitting her. More than that, she heard Massie's voice say _take that_. It made her eyes as red as fire. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"… Well… you could always apply next year; we can live somewhere then. Until then, I guess I'll have to live on campus. "  
"Wait, you're going to college?" Claire asked. A thousand knives were stabbing her on top of the superballs.  
"Of course, why?"  
"…b-because _I'm_ not going! I can't! Aren't you going to wait for me?"  
"…Claire, this is a chance I have to take."  
"What? You can take next year's chance!! Why are you leaving me?!"  
"Claire, what's wrong?"  
"What do you mean what's wrong? You're supposed to be with me! You're my _boyfriend_!! I've done so much for you! Why are you doing this?"  
"I don't get what you're talking about!"  
"I told you I want to go to Cornell because you want to! I said it so we could be together!"  
"… So you wanted to go to Penn?"  
"Of course! I've sacrificed so much just to be with you!"  
"Claire, I'm going to Cornell."  
"You're leaving me! Then you'll run away with Massie!"  
"…Wait, is this about Massie?"  
"OF COURSE!"  
"This isn't about her, this is about us. Only us. There is no Massie in us. Okay?"  
"…okay… Okay."


	7. Take My Word

**3 MONTHS BEFORE COLLEGE**

"I'll be right there," Massie spoke into her phone. "Alright," Dylan replied. She walked down the street clicking and clacking her pumps on the pavement. She was having her lunch break off campus at Starbucks like usual. She raised her sunglasses when she spotted Cam. He didn't notice her yet. She had about 30 seconds before reaching him. She could casually greet him, make small talk with him, or ignore him. She hoped it was up to Cam to greet her – and it was.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "Hey," Massie greeted back. There was a moment of silence. "So," Cam finally spoke, "Did you get your acceptance letter yet?" She smiled sweetly, "Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. How did you do?"  
"I got in too, thanks," he smiled proudly. Massie smiled right back and congratulated, "That's great!"

There was another moment of silence, but it wasn't as awkward as the last one. "Can I ask…?"  
"Uh – yeah. Claire didn't get in. But she got in everywhere else she applied," he replied. "Oh. So are you still going?"  
"Of course I am. It's a once in a life time chance, right?"  
"Totally… so I guess I'll be spending another 4 years with you, huh?"

Cam shrugged. "I suppose." If that were true, Cam figured it was probably best he stay on her good side. "Look, I'm really sorry about our last… conversation. I just- -the way it went, what you said to me… it just didn't make sense to me, and I flipped out."  
"…Well I guess I forgive you… but can I ask something?"  
"Anything."  
"Wh…what's the real reason you left?"  
"Massie – it's okay. It happened a long time ago. I seriously don't mind anymore."  
"Wait – mind what?"  
"You know… what happened the day before we were supposed to leave?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do I have to say it, Mass? Look, I know about it. Don't act like _you_ don't."  
"B-But I don't!"  
"You hooking up with Derrick, okay? Look, you really don't need to mind! Things are good now! You're with him, just like you wanted to be- -"  
"Who told you that?! I mean, is that why you left me?!"  
"…of course! Massie- -"  
"Who told you"  
"Claire did! Alright? She caught you two!"  
"…oh my god- -"

"I think I should leave."  
"Cam, you have to take my word, nothing happened!"  
"That's what you always say! Then, you try to blame someone else- -"  
"But nothing happened! I swear! I- -I don't even know where that story came from! I wasn't even- -"  
"See you later, Mass."

Cam walked away. Massie tried calling him back, but he didn't even look back. She stood just where she was shocked. But it made sense – Claire told Cam that Massie cheated on him with Derrick the day before so Massie would take it badly. They each had different stories and different reasons to accuse one another, so there was no way they could get back together. That was why Claire became so nice to her.  
**DYLICIOUS: u ok?**

Massie looked at her text. '_Is Claire there?_ ' she hit back. _Yea_ Dylan replied. Massie sped walked to Starbucks ready for a fight.


	8. I'm Ready to Fight if You Are

"Hi guys," Massie greeted casually. She looked at Claire with a _I'm ready to fight if you are_ look. "So," Dylan began, "Massie, you're the last person. Did you get in?"

"Of course I got in," Massie smiled. They all hooted. Massie leant back in her chair and confirmed, "So we all got in?" They all smiled at her.

"So, Claire, I guess I'll see you at Cornell?" Massie asked. Her voice was completely bitch toned. "I've decided to go to Georgetown, actually," Claire said coolly – something she learnt from Massie.  
"Oh, right, because you didn't get in. I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything." Massie saw from the corner of her eye Kristen and Alicia exchange glances.  
"What makes you think I didn't get in?"  
"Cam." Claire tensed automatically. "You talked to him?" she asked.  
"…Oh, well, Claire, I didn't know it was going to bother you this much, I'm so sorry, about the college thing too. Really."  
"…Well, so Cam told you I didn't get in?"  
"Yeah, just now. But have fun in Georgetown."  
"Well he's wrong. I did get in, but I declined the offer. I just found- -"  
"Claire, it's not good to lie, you know."  
"Oh, but I'm not lying."  
"Oh, we all know you are. It's really okay, Claire. We know you're just ashamed of yourself. We would be too. But you know what's worse than lying to your best friends?"  
"Tell me."  
"Lying to your boyfriend, or best friend's ex."

Massie eyed Claire carefully. She observed every motion Claire made, every facial expression, and she listened carefully to the way she talked. She felt to superior, she probably wouldn't notice if a smile grew on her face. "What do you mean?" Claire asked. Her voice was weaker. Massie knew just how to bring to old Claire out of the new one.  
"You know, for example, _Massie hooked up with Derrick the day before our departure._"  
"Cam wasn't right for you."  
"Uh huh, and you're supposed to be the one?"  
"Why would you care – I thought you were with Derrick."  
"I just want to ask you to stop lying Claire, this isn't about Cam."  
"It is, and we know it."  
"Fine. If you say so. Girls, if you would leave us to our privacy. I'm sure Claire wouldn't want you to see her crying."

Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan immediately left the ground. "So," Massie said.  
"If Cam loved you so much, he wouldn't have left you no matter what you did."  
"No, it's actually _he left because he loved me_. The more someone loves someone, the more they're hurt by their actions. Except, I didn't commit the crime. You did."  
"Like you can prove that."  
"I have my ways. But the only reason I'm going to prove it to Cam is so he'll break up with you."  
"What – you'll leave Derrick and finally run off with Cam, just like you've always wanted to?"  
"No, I'll be happy with Derrick while I watch your life crumble to pieces. Because, I'll admit I felt crushed when Cam left me, and now I can blame you. Okay?"  
"Who do you think Cam's going to believe?"  
"_Me._"  
"Of course, because he's _your _boyfriend."  
"The reason I don't watch comedy on TV is because you're here to provide it live, what with all your pathetic and creepy attempts to get Cam."  
"What is it you want?"  
"I told you - to see your life fall to pieces."  
"... Look, I'm sorry I told Cam that you guys hooked up, but... how else would I have him look my way?!"  
"You didn't need to do that if you guys are meant to be! He would have gone naturally! You _ruined_ an important part of my life. Granted you got me back with Derrick, but you destructed our relation- -"  
"I know! You made that clear! Okay?! Just... I really like Cam!"  
"There are better ways Claire. We're done. You better give him your last kiss."  
"Massie!"  
"If you're right, he'll stay because he loves you."  
"Wh- -But- -"  
"See you later."


	9. Never Speak of It

　　 "Derrick!" Massie yelled. She ignored the faint echo against the halls of his house. She made her way up ignoring their new housekeepers welcome. Massie never liked her because she acted as though _she_ owned the house, which she obviously didn't. She did keep Derrick's room spick and span though. Both her flats reached a flat surface. She made her way to his room.

Derrick sat in her spin chair reading a Cornell pamphlet intently. On his desk he had scattered leaflets and brochures about available nice apartments, compounds, and tiny houses. "Oh, hey," he greeted keeping his eyes on the pamphlet. She stepped in throwing her bag on his unusually made bed. Massie pursed her lips before speaking. "The day Cam left, did we even spend time together?"

Derrick spun her direction and replied, "No – I wasn't even in New York then. Why?" Massie sat on the single couch by his bed and sighed.  
"I found out why Cam left. You know, Claire is such a bitch! So, she told Cam that _we_ hooked up. We totally didn't. That's why he left. And she _knew_ we were going to begin dating again, and that fits perfectly with the story, right?"  
"You know- -"  
"I mean, who does that?! I love to scheme, but that's low. Don't you think? She tries too hard! And she lied about getting into Cornell. She's like, 'I'm going to Georgetown, actually,' and we all knew she was lying. Really, what's her problem? I mean couldn't she just accept that Cam and I were- -"  
"_Shut up, Massie!_"

The room went silent. Massie stared at him surprised and hurt. He finally let out a heavy sigh. "I-I didn't mean to imply that Cam and I are… I just think that Claire- -"  
"THAT'S ALWAYS HOW IT GOES!" Derrick snapped throwing the pamphlet in his hand to the floor, "YOU DO EXACTLY WHAT SHE DOES, MASS. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE."  
"WHAT?! DERRICK?! YOU THINK I CAN JUST LET HER GO FOR WHAT SHE DID?! OF COURSE NOT! I'M _MASSIE BLOCK_, OKAY?! I GO UNTIL I'M SATISFIED."  
"… you're not satisfied with what we have?"  
"No! God! I keep telling you I am- -"  
"THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP REMINDING ME THAT I'M YOUR SECOND CHOICE!?"

Massie felt like destroying his whole room. Derrick of all people, Massie _thought_, would understand her situation. "Second choice? Is that what you think you are to me? Well _you're wrong!_ What? So Cam is my first choice? Then why aren't I beside him now?!"  
"Weren't you about go to and tell him the truth? See Claire _suffer the consequences_?"  
"But I'm still here- -"  
"Then promise me you'll never speak of Cam leaving ever again, Massie, and promise me you won't tear Claire and Cam apart. And if you even try to try either one, _I'll_ leave you."  
"… Fine. I promise."

Massie figured it was a little inappropriate to stick her pinky out at a moment like this.


	10. What About You

Claire bit her short nails – deep. She didn't even realize how much it would've normally hurt. She tapped her foot annoyingly and quickly against the floor. Claire wondered the whole time about what she was going to do. Cam was going to dump her sooner or later – sooner most probably – and she'll lose him forever.

When she reached Massie's room, Massie was waiting expectantly sitting on her sofa. "We need to talk about this."  
"… S-Sure."

Massie saw that Claire's eyes were filled with fear, but at the same time with confusion. Massie sighed. She had lots of time to think about all she said to Claire and what Derrick had said to her. She finally came up with a final decision. "Claire, I'm not going to tell Cam."  
"… Are you serious?"  
"Why wouldn't I be - - look, it's not my place to tell him that. I mean, it is, but…"  
"Wait, you want _me_ to tell him? H-He'd leave me!"  
"You should have thought of that before you told him."  
"Well it's kind of too late for that now, isn't it?"  
"You're right."  
"Isn't there another way? I don't understand why you have to _destroy _my life! Can't you just- - just like… Why do you have to take Cam away from me?!"  
"I- -"  
"You still love him! Admit it!"  
"I do_ not!_"  
"Then leave me alone, Massie, leave _us_ alone! Why can't you think about anything other than yourself for one?!"  
"I'm not saying this to destroy your life! I'm saying this because- -"  
"Save it."

For the first time, a Claire Massie had never seen was shown. It wasn't the old Claire or the new Claire. It was a mad Claire, fed up with her.


	11. Gossip Girl

Cam woke up with a groan. A bright ray of sunshine greeted him from his windows and the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee. His butler was there. "Wake up, sir. Somebody came by and requested he or she get this letter to you as soon as possible."

Cam got up on one arm, the other one rubbing his eyes, and asked, "Who's it from?"  
"Ah, yes. The person wishes to be kept anonymous."  
"Well, is it a guy or a girl?"

The butler left the room ignoring him. Cam grabbed the letter on the counter. It read:  
**_C_**_AM **F**ISHER, I HAVE A SECRET TO SHARE WITH YOU; ONE THAT MIGHT AFFECT YOUR LIFE. YOUR PRECIOUS **C** HAS TOLD YOU, "**M** AND **D** HOOKED UP." IT'S SO NOT TRUE. **C** CREATED THIS CLASSIC TALE SO YOU WOULD BREAK UP WITH DEAR **M**. SHE'S WITH YOU NOW, ISN'T SHE? YOU BETTER BELIEVE **M** THIS TIME.  
BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. I CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT'S NEXT.  
XOXO  
GOSSIP GIRL_

Cam sighed and tucked the letter back in the little black envelope. He knew who wrote the letter. Not really needing it, Cam took the coffee downstairs and grabbed a pair of Levi's and a polo on the way. He was going to head over to Massie's.

"Massie, what the hell is this?" Cam said with his phone in his hand.  
"Hi Cam," she greeted, "What the hell is what?"

He rolled his eyes. "You want me to reread your own letter? Refresh your memory?"  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"You know – the Gossip Girl letter?"  
"You think I would spend _my_ special time writing a stupid letter like Gossip Girl and send it to _you_?"  
"Of course you did. Who else would've?"

"… You think I would write such stupid thing? Look, I don't know. I mean, first of all, I'm not this lame. And second of all, I'm smart enough to know that Gossip Girl is cyber. She's _so_ not paper!"  
"… God, that totally sounds like you."  
"Seriously, Cam, _you_ might be the lame one to think I wrote such letter. But all I can tell you is this. What does it say? _Serena's back with Nate?_"

Massie heard his voice getting closer. Cam opened the door and shut his phone shut, as Massie followed so. "What does it say?" she asked.  
"… What you told me. Claire told me a rumor."  
"Well for your information, it's true."  
"We're back on this now?"

Massie stood up from her bed. "Cam, this is the one time you have to believe me. Please."  
"… Why do you want me to believe so badly?"  
"I…I j-just don't want you to think of me as a whore. Because… I never would have done that to you."  
"… I don't believe this."  
"Cam- -"  
"I just don't, okay?"  
"Why don't you just ask Claire?"

Massie looked at him for a short second one last time and left her room.


	12. AN

****

**A/N: I'm making a fanvid on this fanfic, pls check it out when im done? its gossip girl form.  
massie - blair  
claire - serena  
cam - chuck  
derrick - nate  
tell me what you think, pls!!**


	13. You're Forgiven I Think

"Cam, tell me a four letter word for _shine_," Claire asked biting the tip of her instead of her nails. Cam didn't reply though. _He_ was biting his nails. He was staring at his feet. "Cam?" He turned his head. "R-Right – sorry, what did you say?"  
"… What's wrong, Cam?"  
"Oh – I've just been a bit distracted. I… got this crazy mail this morning, and I just…"  
"… Do you want to maybe… show me the mail?"

Cam looked at her and sighed. He pulled out the black letter from his satchel. "Here," Cam gave the letter to her. He watched her carefully slip the letter out. Her eyes went back and forth across the page. "… Whom did you get this from?" she asked. Her voice was low.  
"I don't know."  
"…I… I…"  
"It's true, isn't it."  
"I meant to tell you! Okay? B-But what choice did you leave me?! You wouldn't have looked at me other wise! I need… how else was I- -"  
"It's all right."  
"… What?"  
"It's all right. Let's just… forget this, okay?"

Claire looked at him suspiciously. She studied his face. "That's great, Cam," she squealed. She could feel a smile growing across her face. But when she looked at Cam, she saw that his face was uncertain and confused.


	14. Get Out or don't

Cam had made many big life-changing decisions after he forgave Claire. All of them, including forgiving Claire, were decisions he felt uncertain about. He already chose, forced himself, to go with it though.

"Cam?" Massie asked. Cam walked right into her room. "So… I made a few of decisions I want you to know about."  
"…Yes?"  
"Um, well, turns out what the said letter was true." Massie rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not even going to say _told you so_."  
"Um, yeah," he itched his hair; "I actually heard it from Claire. Well I asked her. And… I decided to forgive her."

He waited for a reply. He watched as Massie's face twisted with emotion. "What?" she finally said, "How could you forgive her? I mean, you're totally aware of what she did to us, right?!" She was yelling. Cam noticed in particular how she said _us_. It was as if there was something still going on.

Massie realized too, and corrected, "I mean, it's of the past, but Cam, I just… I'm going to ask. Wh-Why are you so damn stupid?!"  
"Just listen. I also decided to stay an year back… I'm going to college an year later."  
"… Oh my god."

Cam saw a tear spill from the corner of her eye. "Why are you telling me this?"  
"… because. I thought you should know."  
"_Why_"  
"Just because! I thought it would make you feel better. Now you don't have to worry about Derrick worrying about you! Now you can relax! Now… why are you crying?"  
"Just please, will you get out? _Please_?"  
"Massie- -"  
"_GET OUT!!_"  
"_Why are you crying?!_"

Massie shaded her eyes and opened the door. She pushed him out forcefully, but he just stood there. "Tell me," he pleaded. _Because you broke my heart! Because you screwed me! BECAUSE! _Massie wanted to scream at him. She couldn't though. Even home was a public place to her. So she shut the door. "Take a guess, Cam," Massie said with sarcasm in her tone, "Why don't you guess how I felt when you left for the whole summer, come back with Claire sucking for face, ignore how I felt or thought for it, and now _forgive _her? I mean, do you just move on just like that? Or is there nothing to move on from, huh? _Why the hell are you doing this to me?!_"

"… Why are you telling me all this?" he asked.  
"Jackass – go ahead and live your life the way you want. I don't deserve this."

Massie lost her mind when he grabbed her neck and kissed her.


End file.
